


I'm On Fire

by Panikeet (orphan_account)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Crying, Date Rape, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Peer Pressure, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Panikeet
Summary: Hey little girl is your daddy home?Did he go away and leave you all alone?I got a bad desire.Ooh, I'm on fire.





	1. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> If Tailgate knew where this all would lead, he wouldn't have gotten out of bed that morning.

You never wake up at the start of the day and think "this is it. This is where my life goes downhill."  
You never expect it to happen when it does.  
That's what makes beautiful things hiding ugly underbellies so shocking and terrible: because it's no longer about what should happen, it's about what did.

Freshly buffed and confidence brimming over infatuation, a small minibot looked himself over in the mirror. His armor was pristine white and his cerulean optics shimmered in pride at his appearance, and in anticipation. Tailgate had gone before to Visages with Getaway, this was not anything particularly new. But something about this date felt special. Deep in his spark, Tailgate felt like something life changing would take place, he couldn't place why, but he just knew.

Whatever it was, it was cause enough for him to get dolled up like this to go see his new favorite mech.  
His favorite mech.  
Conflict without warning began to bubble up in the minicon's spark.

Tailgate stopped polishing the plating of his shoulder, the little rag in his hand swaying like a pendulum. His favorite mech. That had been Cyclonus last time he checked. That had been Cyclonus the last time he stopped to think about it. It had shifted to Getaway in what seemed like the blink of an eye.

Tailgate shook his head and kept rubbing away at his plating, the cloth making little squeaks as it was pressed in small circles. Was it really the time to be thinking about that? Cyclonus didn't feel like that towards him. He cared about him like family, nothing more. Getaway was affectionate and romantic, neither of those things being words that Tailgate would use to describe Cyclonus.

And isn't that where it mattered most? If Cyclonus ever felt like that, he surely didn't show it. At least, not in a way obvious to Tailgate. But with Getaway, there was no room for doubt. He liked that about him. He was upfront and honest and he made the minibot feel smart. There was just something friendly about Getaway that made the tiny mech trust him.

It was precisely what was causing him to fall deeply and quickly in love. 

 

****

 

"Scout, you made it!" Getaway chirped Tailgate's signature nickname as he approached the table where the taller mech sat waiting and waving him over.  
"Definitely wouldn't miss this for the world." Tailgate beamed and sat beside him.

"You know what I like about that? It's totally true. If the world was ending you'd save it all over again and be back in time to go on a date with me." Getaway gushed in awe. "What did I even do to deserve you?"  
"Oh my gosh, Getaway, I just got here!" Tailgate giggled and put a tiny hand on his cheek, which had warmed up considerably at the escape artist's words. "Are you trying to make me blush?"  
"Would it be a crime if I said yes?"

"Well, you're definitely succeeding. You'd succeded." Tailgate said sheepishly. "So, what are we having?"  
"I just got our usuals," Getaway replied. "But if you want anything new, I can order that too." Tailgate shook his head.  
"The usual sounds wonderful."  
"You're wonderful." Getaway cooed affectionately, scooting closer to the minibot who looked up at him, and at the floor bashfully before scooting closer in turn. The escape artist hooked an arm over the small mech's shoulders. He raised a glass and looked up at his date.

"Cheers."  
"Cheers, dear." They both sipped their drinks and enjoyed each other's company. The smaller mech was cuddled close to the larger one as they drank.  
"I'm really glad you're here with me, Tailgate." Getaway whispered.  
"I'm really happy I'm here too. I'm happy to be with you." Tailgate replied affectionately.

"Hey Tailgate?" Getaway asked casually. "How come we've never interfaced?" Tailgate froze, his face suddenly feeling like it was a smelter.  
"Uh... I'm sorry I just... Umm..." He stammered dully, shocked.  
"Sorry, that was forward."  
"No, no you're fine, it was gonna come up sooner or later, ah..." Tailgate reassured him. "Well you see, I'm really just... The whole idea of it makes me nervous. I've never done anything like that before. And well, it' sounds scary, it could really hurt me. My body is... It's different, you know?"

"That's fine with me, Tailgate! We can go slow, I'll be the most gentle mech in the world." Now it was Getaway's turn to try to reassure him.  
"I don't doubt that, Getaway," Tailgate chuckled at how eager he was. "But, well..."  
"You don't trust me?" Getaway audibly frowned.  
"No! No, that's not it at all!" Tailgate replied frantically.  
"Why don't we have some more drinks? Forget interfacing, we can talk about it when you've changed your mind. Here, let me order you something new." Getaway said cheerfully and gave him a thumbs up.

"It's okay, Getaway, I like what I have, its light and-"  
"Come on, Scout, you're boring me here. I'll be right back." With that, he got up and left to order him a new drink, leaving Tailgate alone with his thoughts.  
... Was he boring? He must've been. He couldn't think of another mech he trusted as much as Getaway, and yet he denied him twice. He felt awful. He was being such bad company.

"Here we are! Cheers." Getaway said brightly as he set down a very large glass of something Tailgate could sense was very strong. Getaway knew his tanks couldn't handle anything too powerful, why would he get him this? He looked at him. He looked back expectantly. Tailgate looked again at the drink. He didn't want to be boring. He took the glass, and with a little "cheers" began to down it the best he could.

He wanted to be good company for him. And besides, nothing bad would happen to him, not with Getaway.

He trusted him.


	2. Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains rape/sexual assault

The room was spinning like he'd just stepped off a turbulent spacecraft.  
Tailgate blinked many times and dully looked over at Getaway.  
"How are you feeling?" Getaway chirped. His words sounded distant and Tailgate looked at the ground. He hopped off the berth and attempted to stand, stumbling around in the proccess.  
"What did... you put in that... drink...?" Tailgate slurred, trying hard to get his bearings.  
"Oh, it was just your standard everyday engex," Getaway leered at him. "I must say, I never pegged you as one who can't hold their liquor, Tailgate." 

Tailgate groaned and shut his optics as Getaway sat beside him, rubbing his back.  
"I feel funny..." He whined and held his midsection.  
"You're fine, Tailgate, you're just overcharged," Getaway soothed. "You just need to get that energy out... You know what? I have an idea, but lets keep it a secret."  
"A secret idea?" Tailgate echoed miserably. "What is it?"  
"The best solution for being overcharged is interfacing, you know..."Getaway trailed off suggestively.

"But... aren't you, like, not supposed to do that? Isn't it a rule? Ultra Magnus said its a rule." Tailgate feebly protested.  
"Oh, it's only a rule because two drunk bots in the heat of love making might fall off the bed. It's okay because I'm still sober. Its safe, Tailgate. Would I ever put you in danger? Scout?" Getaway dissmissively explained with a hopeful little jab at his nickname. Tailgate considered this, his proccessor muddled in his state, and couldn't come to a conclusion.

"Getaway, I want to remember my first time, if I'm overcharged wont I forget it?" Tailgate objected.  
"What, so you can tell people? You're not supposed to kiss and tell, Tailgate. You keep this between us, alright?" Getaway said firmly. Red flags were popping up bere and there, even in Tailgate's addled state.  
"Now hold still." Getaway grunted and pushed the minibot down on the berth, pinning him by the wrists beneath him. The small white mech squirmed in confusion.  
"Getaway... I don't want to..." He whimpered. He looked up at the bot above him. Getaway would never hurt him. He trusted him, didn't he? He trusted him so much he was alright with him doing this. Right? 

"Open your panel, Scout. Open up for me." Getaway commanded in his usual cheerful tone, but the words sent dreadful shudders down the minicon's spinal strut. He shook his head vigorously and squeaked as his grip on his wrists tightened. Tailgate saw a flash of something, anger? He saw a flash of something awful, something malicious in his eyes before they returned to a happy, loving stare.  
"Tailgate," He tutted. "You're being ungrateful. I'm trying to help you. Now open up before I open it for you." Guilt made Tailgate comply. Guilt mixed in with fear.

Tailgate shut his optics as he was overcome with nausea at Getaway's digits trailing down his form, dipping into transformation seams around his hip plating before resting on the panel that was struggling to unlock.  
"I-its manual, I can do it- I can do it, I can do it!" Tailgate frantically stuttered as Getaway began to push it down anyways. He gasped as his valve was exposed and he felt his tanks lurch at Getaway's leer as he probed his fingers into him. They were much bigger than his own, and the way he moved without warning... hurt. Tailgate squirmed and feebly pushed him away.

"Stop moving, I'm losing my patience." Getaway looked him in the eyes. "You should feel lucky that I'm even preparing you like this. I'm making sure you're comfortable because I love you. If you really loved me you'd trust me." Tailgate shivered. He wasn't comfortable, though. Getaway's fingers felt like they were hollowing him out. It was unwelcome and entirely unpleasant. He wanted him to stop but he felt too scared to say so. He just kept reminding himself that he loved him.

Getaway brought the mini bot's much smaller hands to his open panel. He popped it open and out fell his pressurized spike. Tailgate whimpered. It looked far too big to fit. Getaway gently pressed his white servos around it and motioned for him to pump. He did and he looked up in shock at the mech he so desrly loved... and trusted. He thrust into his hands many times, and it was long after Tailgate's servos began to feel tired when he muttered for him to stop now, and he returned his attention to Tailgate's entrance.

Alarm began to bubble up inside him. "Getaway... Getaway, top, please! I don't wanna do this anymore, please stop!" He whimpered. Getaway shushed him softly and pulled off his mouth covering, ignoring the pained cries to the minibot and begs for him to stop. He jammed his fingers into his makeshift mouth under the plating, rendering him mute save for muffled shrieks as Getaway slammed his spike inside him. Tears burst from Tailgate's eyes as he screamed out, buffered by Getaway's fingers.

"Oh fuck... Oh yes, Scout, you're tight." Getaway groaned and began to slam his hips forward. Tailgate sobbed and thrashed, the two fingers driving deeper as punishment. He grabbed both of Tailgate's ankles in one servo and pressed them down hard over his head as he stuck his spike inside hard, driving in deep with gravity forcing him in.

He spread his legs and thrust down into Tailgate, who's muffled screams and sobs were barely contained by the finger sin his intake port. The mini bot cried, tears crackling in his visor and head shaking profusely. He didn't want this. He didn't fucking want this.

Tailgate could feel his tanks lurch again and the feeling of nausea slamming into his the way he could feel Getaway inside him, and hear him grunting on top of him. He could register with his drunk and fearful processor a change in pace and the sensation of fluid being unloaded inside of him.

He wailed in pain, Getaway's fingers were digging in hard to his intake in the throes of his overload, putting a harsh amount of pressur in his mouth that he swore was enough to crack open his intake and break some joints. Getaway lingered inside and on top of him, embracing the minibot in a way that made him feel sick.

Getaway affectionately whispered things into his audial, things he didn't even register over the rattle of his frame as he trembled in a traumatized shock. Tears spilled out and he gave a long wail, starting to cry. He wept hard, curling up into a fetal position, his abused valve regurgitating unwelcome fluids.

'Why would you do that to me?' Tailgate wanted to ask between harsh sobs. 'Why would you ever do that to me?' He cried harder. He felt disgusting.

There was a throbbing pain between his legs that made it hurt to move, and a terrible sharp ache in his jaw that spread to the hinges of his faceplate. There was even a harsh wrenching feeling in his belly from nausea and fear and the revolting feeling of somebody violating his nether regions. They were accented by the feeling of betrayal in his spark, the feeling of confusion and loss of trust. He ached absolutely everywhere.

Tailgate sniffled and looked up at Getaway, who seemed to stare past him. "Stop crying, I did you a favor." The escape artist's voice was it's usual soothing tone, as if he hadn't just assaulted his drunken date. The minicon gave a dry heave and moaned, turning onto his side to cough and hack before he vomited up everything he'd consumed and then some. He sobbed and with a loud wretch, coughed up pint after pint as tears once again obscured his vision.

Tailgate couldn't remember what happened after that.


End file.
